El Techo Otra Vez
by adrisstbdt
Summary: "Nunca quise dejarte sola. Siempre se trató de ti". SPOILERS Endgame.


**Al fin, luego de ir cinco veces al cine y ver demasiadas veces las escenas cortas que la piratería en internet me permitió, puedo decir que vi EndGame sin llorar. **

**Esta idea nació desde que salí del cine la primera vez, moqueando, con los ojos rojos y con una sensación de vacío que ni las palomitas podían llenar. Sin embargo, tardé mucho (todo este tiempo) en corregirlo y quedar conforme. **

**Jamás me había animado a meterme a este fandom, pero Tony y Pepper son la mejor pareja del UCM y me pueden tanto… Lo menos que podía hacerles era esto. **

_**Para Nina Keehl.**_

* * *

_El Techo Otra Vez_

—_¿Quieres bailar?_

—_Oh, no. No, gracias… ¡No!_

Pepper se acuerda de todo.

Del salón, las luces y la música. La conversación improvisada, las miradas cómplices y la mano de Tony sobre su cintura. Se acuerda de la incomodidad que picaba en su cuello, los ojos curiosos que se escandalizaban y la vía rápida de escape hacia el techo del edificio.

Se acuerda de ella misma, insistente y convencida, tratando de explicarle a él, terco y despreocupado, porqué el bailar juntos era una pésima idea. Tensión ahogándole los sentidos, una especie de rendición, aliento cálido, electricidad que cerraba sus ojos… Tony cerca, más cerca que nunca, y algo que se sentía _mal, mal, muy mal_ en su cerebro y sin embargo…

—_Quiero un trago, Tony._

Recuerda ese brevísimo instante en el que se sintió valiente. El momento en el que mandó al diablo los constantes _oh, Dios, es tu jefe_ que se repetían en su cabeza. Porque ahí, en medio de toda la imprudencia y lo impropio, Pepper sentía _algo._ Algo que se saboreaba ideal y correcto. Una pieza encajando a la perfección en el más imposible de los rompecabezas. Tony mirándola a ella como (estaba segura) nunca había mirado a nadie…

Y recuerda que por eso lo esperó.

Cinco.

Diez.

Quince minutos.

A la media hora, supo que él no iba a volver.

Y eso es de lo que más se acuerda.

Fría brisa calándole en la espalda descubierta, hormigueo desagradable en el estómago, un ligero ardor en los ojos. El techo, igual a un muro, alzándose ante ella, inmenso e imponente, ahogándola. Recuerda la ilusión desmoronada incluso antes de formarse, lo frágil y pequeña que debió verse, aun engalanada con ese ridículo vestido… Pepper se acuerda, más que de ninguna otra cosa, lo sola que se sintió cuando Tony la dejó aquella vez en el techo.

—_Dime que nunca piensas en esa noche. _

—_¿Cuál noche?_

—_¿Cómo que cuál?_

Lo perdonó, por supuesto. Esa vez y la siguiente y la siguiente. Lo perdonó porque Pepper aprendió a lidiar con los problemas y el estrés y las aventuras que llegaron junto a Iron Man. Aprendió a lidiar con el hecho de que Tony se iba.

_Siempre_ se iba.

Con toxinas consumiéndole la sangre y volando hacia un cielo que se partía en medio de una guerra de dioses. Con los ataques de pánico y la adicción a aquel trozo de metal que parecía protegerlo. Con Los Vengadores y las misiones, las batallas entre el bien y el mal, los demonios, los conflictos, la presión de una relación real… Tony se iba, la dejaba fuera del juego y se lanzaba a ser un héroe.

Y Pepper aprendió a esperarlo porque sabía que, de alguna manera u otra, Tony volvía.

_Siempre _volvía.

Aunque entre ellos hubiera kilómetros de distancia y cuevas perdidas en medio de la nada, explosiones que destrozaban ciudades, torres casi destruidas. Aunque de verdad parecieran haberse perdido el uno al otro y hubiera demasiados _y luego, y luego, y luego_ con los que lidiar. Aunque hubiera mundos y universos y dimensiones separándolos y veintidós días sin ninguna noticia…

Él se iba. Ella lo esperaba. Él volvía. Ella lo perdonaba. Un ciclo de idas y vueltas en el que, a pesar de todo, nunca se sintió sola. No de verdad. Porque sólo una vez, una única vez, Tony no había vuelto. _El techo._ Pepper creía que jamás tendría que volver a sentirse como aquella vez en el techo.

Ahora sabe lo equivocada que estaba.

—¡Papi!

La voz de Morgan le traspasa el corazón con un ardor agobiante. Aun así, Pepper se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa cuando ve a su hija bajar las escaleras. La pequeña da un saltito, emocionada, pero congela su expresión de alegría cuando solamente los ve a ella y a Rhodey heridos, cansados, destruidos en medio de la sala.

—¿Dónde…? —sus ojitos recorren su alrededor con urgencia—. ¿Dónde está papi? —pregunta y Pepper se traga las ganas de llorar.

Debió de haberlo imaginado.

Esa vez, la última vez, no fue igual a las otras. Había algo distinto en la mirada de Tony. Una petición silenciosa. La búsqueda de un _para, no lo hagas._ La súplica de un _quédate _que nunca había solicitado y que Pepper no fue capaz de pronunciar. Una armadura, más ligera y más angosta, brillando en el garaje para ella, para terminar de incluirla, por completo, en su mundo. Una batalla a su lado, optimismo en medio de la furia, triunfo en medio de la sangre. Ambos, hombro a hombro, alma con alma, por primera vez…

Sí. Debió de haberlo imaginado.

—Pepper… —le dice Steve y detrás están Clint, Banner, Thor, Wanda, Fury, más héroes, más amigos, más familia—. Pepper, él… Tony era el mejor de nosotros.

Le agradece. Deja que la abracen. Escucha lo que cada uno tiene que decir y asiente con la cabeza. Deja que el chico Parker balbuce acongojado y sonríe cuando Harley se anima a acariciarle la mano. Cede ante el abrazo de Rhodey y acepta que Happy duerma en el sofá esa noche porque _¿qué tal si me necesita, jefe?_ Acuesta a Morgan. Parece exhausta. Le da un beso en la frente y le promete que por la mañana le preparará panqués. Camina firmemente hasta su habitación y una vez que cierra la puerta, ni siquiera es capaz de llegar hasta su cama.

Pepper cae de rodillas contra el suelo y descubre que aun le duelen los vestigios de la pelea. Le duele el cuerpo, agarrotado por tanta compasión y tanta pérdida. Le duelen los ojos, de tanto mirar a Morgan, pequeñita y confundida porque en la sala apareció una tierna grabación, pero no apareció papá. Le duele, le duele… Le duelen los labios de aquel último beso sobre una mejilla todavía caliente.

—Tony…

Ahí está.

_El techo._

Ha pasado tanto. Tantos años, tantas luchas, tanto Iron Man, tanta vida… Y Tony volvía.

_Siempre _volvía.

Excepto la vez del techo.

Excepto_ esta_ vez.

Pepper está sola en el techo de nuevo.

—_Lo prometiste _—cree escucharlo. Casi lo hace. En su mente se dibuja el rostro de Tony, con una triste sonrisa_—. Dijiste que estarían bien._

Y lo estarán.

No importa si todo a su alrededor se congela, mientras su interior no para de arder. Aunque las manos le tiemblen de ansiedad y su cabeza estalle por los deseos de gritar. Lo prometió. Se lo prometió. Aun si por siempre tiene que vivir con la sensación de estar atrapada en el techo, sin él… Peor… Mil veces peor…

—Estaremos bien —vuelve a jurar entre sollozos—. Descansa. Ya puedes descansar, Tony.

_Vamos a estar bien._

Al principio, Morgan la llama casi todas las noches. Tiene pesadillas. La pequeña se recarga en sus piernas mientras se limpia los restos de lagrimitas, atoradas entre las pestañas.

—Una nave con marcianos bajó del cielo a comerme.

—Un sueño. Sólo un sueño. No te preocupes. Ningún marciano vendrá a comerte.

—¿Porque papi los venció?

Pepper se tensa. Se muerde el interior de los labios antes de responder.

—Sí, porque papi los venció.

—Quiero que vuelva.

Pepper le besa las manitas, le pellizca las mejillas y _no pasa nada, Maguna. _Le habla de lo que hizo papá y de que no hay que tener miedo. Se queda en el cuarto hasta que su hija vuelve a dormirse y no hace ruido al salir. Antes de acostarse y llorar en su propia cama, piensa lo mismo que todas las noches.

_Yo también quiero que vuelva._

—… el mundo jamás podrá olvidar a su mayor protector, a su salvador —escucha que dicen un día en las noticias—. El hombre que nos salvó a todos: Iron Man. El señor Anthony Stark.

Pepper guarda a _Rescue_ en el garaje y cierra con llave. Sin embargo, de entre las cenizas, va surgiendo una nueva generación de héroes. Ella los observa desde el asiento y ayuda sin intervenir. Permanece, funciona, continúa. El mundo poco a poco vuelve a arrancar y las industrias Stark vuelven a alzarse. Se esfuerza, sigue, trabaja. Rhodey la mantiene informada sobre todo lo que acontece en el universo y Fury se encarga de que ella y Morgan no corran ningún peligro. Se mueve, se ocupa. Pone de su parte para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y asiente satisfecha ante cada pequeño logro…

Pero, cada noche, cuando vuelve a encender la grabación que Tony dejó en el casco, tiene que morderse el puño para que Morgan no oiga sus sollozos.

—Tienes los ojos rojos, mami —le dice una mañana.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad. Al fin te terminaste tus vegetales.

Su hija crece cada vez más rápido. Pepper pasa la mayor parte de su día con ella y ambas juegan en la sala y corren por el campo. Se ríen. A carcajadas. Leen. Mucho. Tejen al lado de la chimenea en invierno y preparan galletas los domingos. Juntas son el cuadro casi perfecto de una familia… Y el _casi_ hace que Pepper se asfixie de angustia cuando nadie está mirando.

—¿Lo ves? —Morgan usa un bellísimo vestido que Happy compró para ella. Pepper le alisa las mangas—. Luces como toda una princesa.

—Yo no quiero ser una princesa —respinga—. Quiero ser un superhéroe. Como papá.

Es algo que todos notan.

Morgan no sólo ama las hamburguesas con queso. Camina derechita y con la barbilla arriba, como si necesitara ser más alta que los demás. Tuerce los ojos cuando algo no le parece. Habla con ironía y sarcasmo incluso antes de entender bien lo que son. Destroza sus juguetes para volver a armarlos ella misma y los ojitos le brillan cada que Maquina de Guerra aterriza en el jardín.

—Te juro que es igual a él —le dice Rhodey, mientras ambos la observan analizar la armadura plateada, apagada cerca del lago.

—Lo sé —responde Pepper.

Pero ella lo nota en otras cosas también.

La manía de arquear una sonrisa cuando algo de verdad parece conmoverla. Sus carcajadas ante una situación inapropiada. Cómo cierra los ojos cuando Pepper le acaricia el cabello. La forma en la que se preocupa por todos a su alrededor… Durante el día, cuando Pepper nota esos gestos, el pecho se le infla de orgullo y le habla a su hija sobre lo mucho que se parece a su padre, disfrutando con creces de la ilusión plasmada en su rostro. Pero cuando está sola y se ve libre de la promesa y la sensación de estar en el techo se vuelve insoportable, los recuerdos le nublan la felicidad y siente que se rompe en pedazos de tanta añoranza.

—…y habrá juegos, fuegos artificiales y esas cosas que les gustan a los niños. Seguro que Morgan se divertirá —le comenta Rhodey, luego de invitarla a una fiesta del ejército en la que la que los oficiales pueden llevar a sus familias.

—Suena increíble.

—Será bueno para que ambas se distraigan un poco.

—¿Qué? —parpadea—. ¿De qué hablas? Estamos bien.

—Sé que Morgan está bien.

—Lo estamos. Las dos.

—Pepper…

—_Estamos bien._

Los años avanzan con una rapidez agobiante. Pronto, Morgan deja el maletín de herramientas de juguete y le pide la llave del garaje. El universo se vuelve más complicado de lo que era y los héroes van y vienen intentando mantenerlo a salvo. La sangre Stark irradia en su hija y sin darse cuenta, Pepper se ve atrapada en una lluvia de _déjà vus _con forma de armaduras y explosiones y terquedad. Observa a sus amigos vivir, luchar… Morir. El cabello pelirrojo comienza a teñírsele de blanco y los pies comienzan a dolerle cada que se pone tacones.

Vive bien, sin embargo, vive feliz. Pero ojalá, piensa siempre que se acomoda el anillo de casada que jamás se ha quitado, él estuviera ahí también.

Ojalá Tony hubiera visto a su hija deslumbrarse ante el brillo del metal, mientras los sentimientos de preocupación y orgullo se le revolvían en el pecho. Ojalá hubiera enloquecido al verla tan preciosa y tan segura, y le hubiese ordenado a Happy esconderse entre las filas del cine para espiarla en una de sus citas. Seguro que Pepper lo habría regañado por eso. Cuánto lo habría regañado.

Ojalá el cabello también se le hubiera puesto blanco y hubiese luchado por seguir siendo joven, todavía construyendo armaduras e involucrándose en problemas que les pertenecían a otros. Hubieran discutido. Mucho. Podrían haberse arreglado como antes, como siempre, con manos que se buscaban a tientas, ansiosas, con bromas tontas que lograban quebrar su enojo hasta hacerla reír. Ojalá Tony pudiera haberse librado por fin de las pesadillas y se acostara junto a ella todas las noches, jugando con su cabello, suspirando contra su boca, preparándose para descansar sin apartarse de su lado…

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Tony.

_Ojalá, ojalá, ojalá… _

—Tony —dice Morgan y, agotada, pone entre los brazos de Pepper a un pequeño bebé con pelusa de cabello oscuro sobre la cabeza—. Se llama Tony.

Pepper sonríe, aunque la garganta se le incendie. Sonríe y, aunque los ojos se le ponen vidriosos, no suelta ninguna lágrima. Sonríe para Morgan, la familia, la prensa. Sonríe, pero siente que cada vez es menos el tiempo que puede hacerlo.

—¿Crees que le habría…?

—¿Gustado? Estaría insoportable —asiente. Le da a su nieto un beso en la coronilla y acaricia la mano de su hija para recordarse la fuerza. Al llegar a su hogar, sin embargo, se abraza a una manta y llora hasta quedarse dormida.

_Está vieja._

Quiere seguir. Quiere moverse igual que antes y continuar y _estar bien_… Pero los huesos le duelen y la tristeza le sofoca los sentidos. Es difícil. Es más difícil ahora. Con el universo restaurado, con una Morgan que ya no la necesita para curar sus pesadillas. Es difícil y no lo sería si él se recostara a su lado en el sofá, murmurándole cumplidos fastidiosos al oído. No lo sería si no hubieran entregado sus vidas a una causa más grande y ella hubiera sido más egoísta y él no hubiera sido un héroe…

—Te ves terrible —le dice Morgan alzando las cejas. Sube los pies a la mesa y deja que su hijo descanse, dormido, sobre su pecho.

—Es justo lo que una madre quiere escuchar de su hija —bromea. Aparta la vista. Los recuerdos parecen rasparle la garganta. Tony, Morgan recién nacida, ella refunfuñando por la marca de pies sobre el mueble—. Sólo estoy cansada.

_Y lo está._

Parece que todo pasó hace mil años.

Pero no. Han pasado veinticinco. Sólo veinticinco.

Cada lustro hay una conmemoración y el universo entero hace una pausa pare recordar la derrota de Thanos. Las calles se inundan de festejos y en todos lados hay ovaciones para los primeros Vengadores. Todos celebran lo ganado, lamentan lo perdido. Pepper siempre lo ha visto desde lejos, pero _esta vez_…

—Un monumento para él —explica Morgan—. Habrá un monumento y yo quiero… Oh, mamá. A él le gustaría. Sé que le gustaría. Y yo sé que puede ser demasiado, pero…

—No —Pepper aprieta los ojos—. Tienes razón.

El lugar en donde antes se alzaba la primera torre de Los Vengadores es ocupado por una gran plaza. Pepper siente un mareo repentino cuando las miradas se lanzan sobre ella y Morgan. Se aferra al brazo de su hija. Levanta la cara.

_Está bien. Todo está bien._

Hay alguien que habla en un pódium y niños disfrazados de Iron Man a su alrededor. Hay susurros y gestos de orgullo y pancartas colgando de los árboles. Un periodista quiere entrevistarla. Pepper niega con la cabeza cortésmente. Aspira con fuerza y el labio le tiembla.

_Está bien._ _Lo prometió_

Hay gritos y confeti y alguien que descubre una gran estatua a la mitad de la plaza. Una armadura, brillante y dorada, con pose heroica y el rostro cubierto por una máscara. Iron Man, en todo su esplendor…

_Está bien. Está bien._

Hay un remolino de colores y gente que se amontona para tomarse fotografías. Risas, muchas risas, y alegría. Conversaciones sobre el tiempo que corre, pláticas sueltas sobre aquella época tan memorable. Ojos que la buscan, ojos que la encuentran. Cámaras, flashes. Morgan habla, no la escucha. Pepper está vieja. Tan vieja y cansada. Alguien dice algo y un par de serpentinas le caen en el hombro.

_Está…_

Hay personas, cientos de personas, y manos que estrechan las suyas y exclamaciones de orgullo y _su esposo era gran un héroe, señora Stark._ Hay alboroto y música y de repente los oídos empiezan a tronarle por el ruido. El calor le punza en el estómago. Jadea, suda. Aquello es una fiesta, toda una fiesta para él, para el héroe, para Iron Man…

_A él le gustaría._

—¿Mamá? —le pregunta Morgan. Pepper niega con la cabeza porque no sabe que más hacer y cuando da un paso hacia atrás se tambalea—. ¡Mamá…!

—Estoy bien —promete—. _Estoy bien._

Aun no anochece cuando Morgan la deja en su hogar. Insiste en llevarle un doctor, pero Pepper se niega y sonríe con tristeza.

—Es cansancio solamente —le dice y es cierto.

Su hija le asegura que irá a verla por la mañana, apenas amanezca. Pepper le besa la mejilla, le aprieta las manos y _te quiero muchísimo, Maguna._ Se queda en la ventana hasta que ve el auto alejarse y luego sube a su habitación. Cada paso es un dolor viejo que emerge, una herida, siempre fresca, que comienza a abrirse. Cree que es imposible que todavía le queden lágrimas, pero ahí están. Las suelta, una a una, con la estatua y la celebración de Iron Man todavía deslumbrándole la mente.

Porque Pepper se acuerda de todo.

—_No debería estar vivo. Salvo que hubiera una razón._

La había. Claro que la había. Morgan, pequeña e indefensa, dando saltitos para recibirlo en la sala. Rhodey, con nuevas historias y nuevas anécdotas. Happy, leal y dispuesto a más órdenes. El chico Parker, esperando su aprobación para convertirse en héroe. Steve y _lo siento, Tony, cuánto lo siento… _Su hija creciendo, su legado prosperando, el mundo levantándose en una nueva era…

_Ella._

Y, sin embargo, Tony no estaba.

No está.

—_Lo que harás, Tony, será matarte. Y no voy a ser parte de eso._

Pepper se arrastra hasta la cama y siente que le arde cada órgano, cada poro en la piel. Si aun fuera joven, si aun le quedara ese vestido de azul brillante y fuera fuerte y capaz de sobrellevar el haberse quedado sola en el techo… Pero no lo es. Ya no.

—_No todo mundo funciona con baterías, Tony._

Al parecer ella sí y ya se le habían agotado todas.

Lo intentó. De verdad. Quiso cumplir y darle la paz que se merecía. Quiso porque tenía una hija que la esperaba y vivía en un mundo que debía levantarse otra vez. Porque siempre lo había hecho, aun cuando sólo era una asistente y él era sólo su jefe y ninguno de los dos era realmente eso. Pepper quiso y quiso y se le fue la vida queriendo…

—_Tú eres todo lo que tengo._

Quiso, pero ahora el dolor le traspasa el cuerpo. Los jadeos le arden desde adentro. Las arrugas que rodean sus ojos pican de tanto llanto absorbido con cada nuevo amanecer. Lo ha dado todo. Todo. El último paso hacia la meta en una larga carrera. El fino remate de una balada. El pequeño tornillo que terminaba de ensamblar la armadura más increíble. Una última palabra antes de dormir…

—Tony…

Pepper está tan cansada, tan exhausta, que apenas es capaz de soltar una última lagrima antes de cerrar los ojos.

—_Ya puedes descansar, Pep._

Sabe dónde está y por eso tiene miedo. La brisa nocturna le agita el cabello y hay luz que se refleja en los edificios de su alrededor. Arriba, el cielo negro, tapizado por estrellas preciosísimas, amenaza con engullirla.

_El techo._

—Martini con vodka. Extra seco. Extra aceitunas.

Se vuelve.

Ahí, en medio de la nada, en medio de todo…

_Tony._

—Siento haber tardado tanto.

Va vestido con el traje de gala que le gustaba tanto. Trae gel en el cabello y un par de copas en las manos. Cuando se acerca, Pepper nota la fragancia costosa con la que ella solía embriagarse cuando escondía la cara entre su cuello. Es tan real que le duele.

—Hola, linda.

Sonríe y a Pepper se le llena la garganta de un ardor que no puede soltar en lágrimas. Ya no. Estira la mano y siente miedo, terror, al pensar que no va a poder tocarlo. Sus dedos se estremecen cuando siente el calor de su mejilla, la barba que le pica bajo la suave caricia.

—Jamás debí abandonarte en el techo, Pep.

Ella se ríe. Quizá porque es lo único que puede hacer al escuchar de nuevo su voz o porque parece que han pasado siglos desde aquello. Quizá, también, porque acaba de darse cuenta de que ya no le duele la vejez y de que el techo luce mucho menos oscuro a como se veía en sus recuerdos.

—Está bien —dice. Vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla y él cierra los ojos—. Al menos no olvidaste el trago.

Él afloja una risa y deja las copas a un lado, en la barandilla de concreto. Lento, muy lento, sus manos se entrelazan. Un roce que le calienta la piel. Un ligero contacto que se siente como paz y calma y como un hogar. Tony clava sus ojos en ella y abre la boca sin decir nada, igual a muchas otras veces en el pasado, cuando ponía todo de sí para poder explicarle algo sentimental e importante.

—Pepper… —suelta al fin—. Nunca quise dejarte sola. Siempre se trató de ti.

Lo sabe.

Y le gustaría decirle que lo sabe.

Le gustaría explicarle que trató de cumplir su promesa y que Morgan creció y es bellísima e inteligente e igual a él. Que ella, Pepper, realmente estuvo bien y ayudó a reconstruir el mundo con la oportunidad que él les regaló. Le gustaría disculparse porque a pesar de eso, nunca pudo dejar de llorar. Le gustaría, cómo le gustaría, decirle cuánto lo extraño, cuánta falta le hizo…

Pero Tony sonríe y parece ya saberlo todo. Así que lo único que Pepper hace es moverse hacia adelante y encontrar sus labios.

Y de pronto, el techo ya no le da miedo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —murmura. Sus ojos todavía están cerrados tras el beso. Lo escucha soltar una risa bajita, íntima.

—¿En serio, señorita Potts? Sería tan raro. Súper inapropiado, ¿no le parece?

Pepper tira de su mano y hace que sus frentes se junten. Él le sujeta la cintura, le aparta el cabello del rostro. Ella siente que puede quedarse ahí para siempre.

_Eso hará._

—Apuesto a que me extrañaste muchísimo.

—Odioso.

Tony y Pepper se mecen lentamente en medio del techo y, al fin, luego de tanto, ambos descansan.

_Fin_

* * *

**La última palabra de Tony fue "Pep". Pepper no lloró hasta que el reactor se apagó. Es lo más triste y correcto que pudieron hacer en la película. **

**No me malentiendan. Ella estará bien. Estará realmente bien porque es súper fuerte y se lo prometió a Tony. Pero jamás dejará de estar triste, amigos, jamás dejará de "vivir en el techo" y jamás podrá descansar hasta que esté otra vez con él *llora*. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
